The present invention is directed to a device which can accurately determine water depth to prevent boaters from running their boat aground. The device, described in detail herein below, provides an inexpensive, yet accurate means of determining water depths while boating in shallow water areas.
When directing a boat into coves, over shells or other shallow water areas, it is extremely important that the boater know the depth of the water to prevent the boat from running aground. A common device used by boaters to determine water depth consists of a weight and line having units of length designated by knots or other markers along the line's length. The boater, or an assistant, throws the weight overboard and determines the water depth by visual observation of the line's markings at the water surface. There are several disadvantages to this method. The user must accurately determine the weight's anchoring or placement on the sea bottom and then maneuver the line, without moving the weight, until it is perpendicular to the sea bottom to obtain an accurate reading. To obtain accurate depth readings requires the full attention of the user, taking away the attention he normally would devote to boat operation.
Recently, electronic devices have been developed to measure sea depth. They generally are mounted onto the boat's hull and function by emitting a signal down into the water. These devices measure the time interval between the emission and the reception of a signal after being reflected from the sea bottom. The major disadvantages of such electronic depth measurement devices are the expense of the device and its mounting, inaccuracy due to reflections from schools of fish, etc, and the fact that they generally measure only the depth of the water under the boat's hull and not that of the area forward of or around the boat, which is the information needed to be able to determine the safety of proceeding.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device which can accurately measure water depths in an easily applied manner. The present device can be used to determine water depth forward of or at positions surrounding the boat to enable the boater to determine a safe route to proceed without running the boat aground.
In addition to the above objects, the subject device can also be used, as described herein below, as a mooring mast to aid a boater in safely snaring and attaching the boat to a mooring buoy. The subject device also can be used as a means to provide a highly visible location device with respect to a person or object who has accidentally fallen overboard. It can be thrown overboard close to the victim and will remain upright and extended above the water surface to allow the boat to be maneuvered back to the location of the overboard individual. The device can also be used to mark an object, such as an anchor, located on the sea floor.